1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary rechargeable batteries are capable of charging and discharging, and can be repeatedly used. Low-capacity secondary batteries, each including a single unit cell, are widely used in small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook type computers, cameras, camcorders, and the like. On the other hand, large-capacity secondary batteries, each including multiple battery cells, may be used as motor driving power sources, such as a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), an electric vehicle (EV), an electric scooter, or the like.
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes, cylindrical, prismatic, and so on. The secondary battery is formed by accommodating an electrode assembly having a separator interposed between positive and negative electrode plates in a case together with an electrolyte, and installing a cap plate in the case. Electrode terminals connected to the electrode assembly may be exposed to the outside through the cap plate.